


向死为生

by Raven9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eight-Nation Alliance, M/M, Opium, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven9/pseuds/Raven9
Summary: 被国家盯着可不是什么好感觉，司令官准备小心翼翼的询问，却被本田菊用手指抵住嘴，本田菊的目光穿透眼前的人，虽然非常微弱，但是他感觉到了，觉察到了。历经四千年生命长河的那个人。跟自己一样作为人格代表存活的那个人。现在，正在这里的某处。
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), 极东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	向死为生

**Author's Note:**

> 王耀与本田菊的故事
> 
> WARNING！  
> 背景是圆明园——八国联军。只套用背景，与政治无关。
> 
> 意识致敬《为龙》《王耀》
> 
> 2017-2018年写的文，网络首发

圆明园，站在她面前的是一群不速之客。

这群来自彼洋的东方国度，一群作为侵略者面貌闯入中国的军队，正窃笑着看着眼前凝聚着数代匠人呕心沥血的杰作。军队里已有好些人在窃窃私语，目光游离在门前这炫目的金碧上。这里的绝大多数人还是第一次亲眼见证这金山银山的现实。

战争的污垢早已把他们的身心磨砺，杀戮暴行的背后，是踞于心底罪恶的欲望，对这片大地的妄想。

“这里是一个好地方。得亏我们赶在那些西方佬前面，这里先属于我们了！”司令官眺望着看不清尽头的花园，他已经能贪婪地想象这囊中之物的胴体，美味，让他有着强烈的征服欲望。他低声笑着，一旁的士兵们也跟着笑了起来。

“想必您早已按捺不住了吧？"

司令官和士兵闻声，立马收敛起来转身敬礼。

走过来的本田菊嘴角上扬。他一直穿着入侵中华的那件白色军服，这样的他在队伍显得格外耀眼，甚至说，像是日本军队里唯一的“人”。炮火的洗礼让在场的许多人失去了完整，但本田菊不同，他从登上这片土地的那一刻起，就强烈的感受到了心中点燃的火，比昭和时代更澎湃，也更疯狂。所有的伤口都以前所未有的速度恢复着。在这条征途中，他有时作为指挥官运筹帷幄，但大多数情况下都是作为一名战士——见证着无数血肉的厮杀毁灭，而身为日本——这个国家的人类形态而言，他是不死的存在。

只要国家存在，他就不会死亡。

他，正在啃食着苟延残喘的清王朝。

“是！本田菊阁下！我们已经等候多时了！”司令官的嘴角止不住的抽搐，本田菊望着他涨红的脸，像是看到一个即将高潮的人，只需一声令下，他的污浊就会喷涌而出，将眼前的这片净土印上不可磨灭的痕迹。

本田菊忍不住要笑起来。

“那么…就请您自由的，去释放吧。”

这一天，一定是中华历史上不可忘却的一天，这座人间仙境，正在被欺凌，被侮辱，而她所谓的主子正奔波于逃命的路途上，而这也不是她第一次的伤害。早在半个世纪前，来自大西洋的两个强盗便手拉手焚毁了这里，重修后的她还未品味短暂的平和，就在洗劫中逝去了。

没人救她，没有人能救她。

无数的日本军人涌入圆明园，他们品尝着她的辉煌，像是行尸走肉般品尝着她的每一处，厢房，花园，台阶，所有能看到金银珠宝的地方都不能放过，镶在石壁柱子里的就挖出来，拿不走的就毁掉。

司令官跟在本田菊身后，后者正站在正殿大门口，看着那高高至上的龙椅，正准备上前一步，突然停滞脚步，回过头看着司令官。

被国家盯着可不是什么好感觉，司令官准备小心翼翼的询问，却被本田菊用手指抵住嘴，本田菊的目光穿透眼前的人，虽然非常微弱，但是他感觉到了，觉察到了。

历经四千年1生命长河的那个人。跟自己一样作为人格代表存活的那个人。

现在，正在这里的某处。

司令官还没有反应过来，他就匆匆转身越过门栏走了出去。

“本田菊阁下！”司令官一行人连忙追了上去，他们的任务除了战争，还有无条件对国家的保护，这是所有人从小就深知的道理。

“无需紧张，这里只有我们。”本田菊停下脚步，侧身望着远方。他不是个说谎的人，但是在私人问题上他总会有隐瞒，更何况那人非同寻常。因此他正努力感知着对方的位置以确保自己能够第一个找到。

“可是……”身后的一群人显得有些无奈。

本田菊抬起眉角，他理解这些军人对于自身国家的关照，但谁会无欲？他们更想要去做自己想做的事情，比如……

“辛苦各位了，那座宫殿的东西，都归各位了。”本田菊带着笑意回应到，夕阳西下，光在他的黑瞳闪烁。

司令官几乎乐开了花，对他的国家进行必要的安全叮嘱后便跑了回去。

待部下远去，他才低头痴痴抚摸起腰间的那把武士刀，漆黑的金属轮廓在夕暮之下显得神圣。他还记得自己第一次接过她，那刀露出的锋芒比天狼星还要刺眼。

现在也该带你去见见王耀了……自你诞生，还从未见过他。本田菊无言的想着，嘴角露出自己未察觉的喜悦。

本田菊不知道自己来到了哪儿，但是感觉告诉他，王耀就在附近。

这一点放在对方身上也是如此，本田菊想到，对方也应感知到自己的存在。

跟对方的相遇，已经过去了三千多年。

最先的记忆已经不怎么回忆。近些年只是从亚瑟·柯克兰那里得到过消息，说中国的大门被“打开”，闭关锁国失败了。他想都不用想都明白这是一场侵略，后来便是接到英国的喜报，成为了第一个吃到螃蟹的家伙。本田菊的上层当然也不能放过这块肥肉，再加上他刚刚完成了明治维新，各个方面宛如二十出头的青年，高质量状态，而这一切让本田菊引以为豪。

他来到一个隐于长廊后的小花园，不仔细找很难发现。

脚步在一间厢房停了下来，时间停滞。

他现在比那个人的记忆里要强。这是个单方面定论，也是本田菊一直以来急需证明的东西。毕竟现在的他已经强大到有足够的能力去捍卫自己的任性了。人世漫长久远，谁会对一个超越他人的人投以鄙弃？或许有人不喜欢本田菊，但是没有人会轻视他。

更何况，超越那个人，是他至死不渝的信条。但真到了关键的那一刻，本田菊却有些彷徨。现在的涌动，是自己的未知，还是对方折返的脉搏？

他调整好呼吸，径直推开门。

但是本田菊的脚步在跨入的那一刻便凝固在门前。

记忆中的面容正慢慢与木椅上的男人靠拢，但他们并不能重合：那个人正侧倚在椅上，一条胳膊耷拉的垂在一旁，凌乱长发沿一袭黄袍倾斜。王耀半眯着眼抽着，脸色与每一个吸食鸦片的人一样煞白。

从踏入的那刻，王耀的世界便席卷了本田菊的意识：唯唯诺诺，挣扎及堕落，被迫穿着无能皇帝落荒逃跑的皇袍，抽着人类才会沉迷的鸦片。

屋外繁花似锦，此地却了无生机。本田菊甚至想转身扭头离开。在他的记忆深处，那个人与生俱来的王者风范，让所有的嘈杂纷争都显得微不足道。本田菊的世界，被久远的记忆而照亮，指向那质明前的长夜远方。

短暂的，就足以颠覆千年的所有。

这不是他，这不是王耀！王耀怎么会是这副模样？这种他曾经最嗤之以鼻的软弱之徒，什么

那人慢慢抬起头，对上本田菊深不见底的弯眼，手中的烟管依旧有条不絮的冒着缕缕白烟。

本田菊记忆里的王耀仍然在不断跟眼前的羸弱之人重叠，少了那双处事不惊的眸，如同少了灵魂的画，永远无法完美对焦。本田菊打量起那人，从他那未经打理的过长黑发开始，他的目光缓慢的移动着，除了颠覆想象的惊异外，还有一些私心的感觉指引着他这样做。

那人像块飘在浪上的木板，虚弱的随时都有可能沉没。颧骨处骇人的凹陷一大块，大概是吸食了过量的鸦片所致，脸色苍白无血。皇袍也只是随意散着并未系好。本田菊隐约看见他的胸膛上有几道伤疤，再往下就看不清了，本田菊发现他腿上也满是伤口，裸露的皮肤上无一例外地布满伤痕。

在沉溺鸦片的同时，也依旧抵不住本身战争带给他的伤害，民族的破碎，战火的燎原，都在那人身上一一展现。

即使眼前的军服再熟悉不过，但那人依旧是目光迷离，没有反抗敌国人格侵略他的眼神。

不知过了多久，那人感觉本田菊的注意力从自己身上挪开了，片刻的轻松让他稍稍喘了口气，但本田菊依旧发现了这一细节。

“我说，您该不会是……在怕我吧？”本田菊望着刚刚一瞬间烟的变化，不可思议地问道。他并不期待着对方的回答，只是走上前俯视着。感觉到对方因自己皮靴规律发出的脚步声而同步的呼吸频率，本田菊觉得无比好笑。国家的软弱无能，也开始影响王耀的性情了。

国家不会死亡，除非民族灭亡。

眼前的中国，不就是濒死之人吗？

他突然俯下身，抽走王耀手中的烟管，烟随着本田菊的移动在空气中划出痕迹。

失去工具的王耀手足无措的想要拿回烟管，他艰难的坐了起来，本田菊只是把玩着烟管，苦涩的声音沙哑的传出，“所谓的千秋万代呢？您的伟大抱负呢？就准备以这种姿态实现吗？“

皮靴踩到了落地的皇袍上，但行事人丝毫不感到抱歉。

“我还记得您曾经说‘帝王总有逝去的时候，只有您能守着江山永远’……”本田菊用着敬语对王耀说话，但此刻却显得如此讽刺。

王耀静静的听着，他的内心已经破碎。他不是没有做过反抗，他一次次不顾慈禧和各路大臣的劝阻亲自前去战场支援，但是战火早已点燃大半个中国，就算是不死之身也没有能力抵挡住所有的攻击。他曾发动一场又一场的变革，但是这个国家早已被曾经自己盲目放任的“闭关锁国”行为付出了永恒的代价。

是他的自大，怪他没能看清现实。

本田菊内心也感觉到这个国家所背负的痛苦，这是国家的责任，世间的悲欢离合都不足以描摹出它的模样。很久以前，本田菊也曾被残酷而现实的世界所压迫窒息，但那些爱戴自己的国民们帮扶着他走了下去。而王耀呢？鞠躬尽瘁却只落得众矢之的的下场，现在的处境与等死无疑。

或许超越了王耀，就是他最大的心愿吧。谁不会为愿望的实现而欢呼雀跃呢？但是这样的超越，真的就是他想要的吗？

本田菊神色恍然，他觉得自己像是在做梦，一路来，他都是将那个人作为地平线进行着追逐，而自己也因此不断成长。可是有一天，当自己发现这一切只不过南柯一梦，自己究竟是要感谢自己，还是自嘲愚昧无知？

本田菊的心跌入冰点。

王耀感到本田菊正在向他靠近。

曾几何时，王耀还记得身上有着一个痕迹，从脊背往下延伸，毒蛇般的痕迹，是惊心动魄的伤口，撕开了他的身躯。

是眼前的人给予王耀的，离别的礼物。

没有人在血泊里拉起王耀残缺而冰冷的手，因为属于他们之间亲密和珍贵的回忆已然消失殆尽。

一把武士刀，历经炉火赤水，从世代工匠的手中打磨，承载着大和民族千年不变的赴死之道，露出锋芒。这些瑰宝有名家传承，也有殿上珍藏，但所谓的神迹只有一个——五郎入道正宗，而那把刀神，静静倚在眼前国家人格的腰间。

月下酌酒，只是镜花水月。

倒不如血宴二字更适合眼前的本田菊。

王耀抬起眼，看见的是光影中对方被模糊的影像，还有被鲜血浸没的白色军服，血液从本田菊的发丝流下来，顺着眉毛，面容也被一片红色代替。 

失去的究竟是什么？得到的又是什么？千秋万代，他们已经走过足够的时间，看过足够的风景。王耀，本田菊，亦或是更多的国家人格，伊万·布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，基尔伯德·特什米尔，他们是为何诞生，又将以什么姿态去奔赴从未见证的死亡？

王 耀，本 田 菊。

他们究竟是什么。

“告诉我，我是谁……”

王耀的声音渐渐弱了下去。

对方的语气僵硬，“怎么？已经到连自己的名字都记不清的程度了吗……王耀啊王耀，你究竟……是被多少人所抛弃了啊……”

王耀只是摇了摇头，“若是被彻底遗忘，我也就解脱了……”他像是在笑，但没有任何笑意。

他开始头晕，然后犯恶心，因为烟瘾，或许是其他的，他的大脑已经要濒临崩溃。他多想休息一下啊，但潮水般的思绪源源不断的涌入他的世界，令他无法合上双眼。

他听到圆明园的哭喊，她撕心裂肺，用血泪哭喊着，一切都将在强迫中引来尾声。

他还听见这片土地正在无言的哭泣，正在用残火点亮这唯一的光芒，那寄宿于王耀内心的光。但是王耀又能做些什么呢？他不能唤醒它的灵魂。毕竟就连王耀自己，都没有能力救赎自己了。

本田菊的脸扭曲着，在熠熠发光，升华，升华，破灭。

“王耀，只是活在过去停滞不前，是没有办法走下去的。”本田菊淡淡开口。

本田菊靠近王耀时，前者望向王耀的眼底，是所有的黑。

他慢慢抽出刀，双手端详地供着，“这是我的正宗，在我打造她的时候，我就对她许下承诺，总有一天要让她与您一决高下……但或许只是一个不会完成的夙愿罢了。”

沉浸于心爱之物的本田菊并未注意到王耀目不转睛的举动，他正准备放回，坐在木椅上的王耀突然起身伸向那把正宗。王耀只是起了上半身，脚因为臃肿的皇袍而被绊倒，由于重心不稳，整个人向前倾去。

本田菊下意识的抽回刀，但还是晚了。王耀的举动简直就是预谋好的计划，他的胸口不偏不倚正好浸没于刀刃前端，一切都发生的太快，又理所应当。

“ **你是谁？”**

本田菊那双惊愕而紧缩的黑眸远去了，刀刃落地的声响远去了，军队侵略的步伐远去了，战争远去了。

他大概是听到了神迹的呼喊。

**“** **为何** **赴死？向死为生？这不是你。你自当比这世界更长久。”**

长久？不，不需要了，我已经活的够长了，已经足够了，我已经是苟延残喘的国家而已，我放弃了。

**“** **你是** **谁？”** 那个声音响起了。

“我是谁………我是王耀啊………”

“………………不对…………………………”

“我不是王耀…………”

“我是秦汉……我是唐宋……我是山河…………我是……我是！”

他无法再说出半句。

**“** **这不是真实的你，** **王耀，你** **是真** **龙。即使一日残血，破鳞断爪，龙依旧是龙。”**

那声音回响不绝，将空间凿碎，把时间腐朽，让所有的虚无与灰暗泯灭于过去。光从王耀的眼角升起，他渐渐看清眼前的景象。

**“你是‘国’。你不能死去。 ”**

在那天，历史上出现了第一次被记载的“神迹”。

落幕之时，没有一切事物能证明这是落幕。天明如白昼或更甚，雷鸣响起，伴随着无数穿透天际的金色光芒。

正埋头忙于搬运毁坏圆明园的日本军队显然被这一幕惊愕，有人跪地朝着天空膜拜，有人惊慌失措，但更多的还是呆在原地，手足无措。

他们的长官全都闻声而来，召集士兵维持秩序的同时也开始担心起不见踪影的国家，风呼呼地刮着，火焰在助力中燃烧的更加猖獗，眼前的世界已经被两种光芒所裹挟，而这两道光吞噬着地平线，界限已然模糊不清。

就在这片混沌中，神迹降临了。

本田菊被气浪掀出房间，或者说，整个房间都被炽热的蒸汽掀翻。

他还没看清楚发生什么，不远处便传来一阵兽吼，低沉中掺杂着嘶哑，但势头大得惊人。他几乎是下意识的往后连退，但氤氲中只是片片白茫，丝毫看不清东西。本田菊虽狂妄随性，但是他骨子里还是流淌着日本传统的严谨与胆怯，面对未知的巨大恐惧，冷汗不断从他额头冒出。

天空惨白的发光，金色的、如光的线缕向他伸展过来，他死死盯着那金色，身体却移动不了半分。所有的事物都像是消失般，呼吸也仿佛失去意义，本田菊的心再次跌入谷底：他感知不到王耀，感知不到自己的国民，感知不到一切。

这一刻恍若千年漫长，不知过了多久，有蝴蝶飞进本田菊的眼睛，接触的一瞬间又化作暮春时节的大朵樱花飘然而落，蔓延开来铺满碧绿竹林。鸟儿晨起捕食，雨后竹笋大口呼吸，他仿佛能包罗万象，万物的瞬间他都能感知于心。一只野兔跑出来又跳进草丛消失不见，他试着迈出一步，突然背后一阵气息穿过，那双历经沧桑也未褪去神采的黑瞳带着好奇和温柔注视着他的后背。记忆倾泻而下，他猛然回头，夜晚的月光照着廊架，熟悉的身影倚在一侧。那人长发飘飘，手握酒樽。兴许是醉了，目光游离起来，借着月光本田菊看见红爬上那人秀气脸庞。那人是那么的温柔，用手轻轻掠过碎发，目光停留在自己身上，直到两人对视。

他再不能移动半分，直到那个人起身走向自己，直到那个人轻轻把手放在自己的肩头，把脸靠近自己，贴在让他无言的地方。

这是本田菊内心最隐蔽的妄想。

突然烈日直射进本田菊的眼里，怀抱他的温度比太阳更恐怖，他猛地推开，却什么也没碰到，将他抱紧的力量愈发用力，像是要将他吞噬，不留下任何。他感觉自己的意识离开了夜色，离开了竹林，离开了幻境。

他的意识中断了。

军队四面八方的散开了，他们又开始新一轮的翻箱倒柜，不过这次，是为了找到他们的国家，这比他们的性命更加重要，刻不容缓。

司令官的汗珠已经掉了一路，他寻觅好久，发现了一条小径，待他走到尽头，只得倒吸一口冷气。

这是一片废墟。而下一瞬间，他扑通跪地。

属于他们国家的那把入道正宗，直直立在残垣顶端，怖人的血浸没刀柄。

本田菊在一片金色中醒来。

待他清醒后，他才发现自己在一个巨大的生命体上，金褐色的鳞片坚硬如磐，但究竟是什么东西，本田菊不好说也不敢想。

过了一会儿，他感觉有人走了过来，居然是自己的部下，他大声呼唤，但是那些人跟没听到似的匆匆离去，他看见那队伍里有司令官，但司令官的面容非常糟糕，甚至有着濒临死亡的既视感。

当本田菊侧过头时，他什么话也说不出来。

一条龙正盘踞在一片废墟之上，墨褐色的兽瞳看着他，熟悉的感觉纷至沓来。而在龙身中的空隙里，自己的刀竖立着。

有那么一瞬间，他想冲上去拿起刀切腹自尽。因为眼前的这条庞然大物，是他第二次看到。而上一次是很久以前，王耀还称他为家人的时候。

而他想死的原因，是因为刚刚的幻境，正是“神迹”的产物。上次他因此看到过王耀的记忆，而现在自己的秘密已全然袒露。

常人只能见到“神迹”的留痕，真正的“神迹”只有超越生命才可见到。本田菊向剑所在的位置倾了一步，意料之中的被龙短暂的低吼警告了。

本田菊知道“神迹”只出现在国家人格濒临死亡之际。实话说他并不想杀死王耀，毕竟他只是逞口舌之快，但他怎么也没想到王耀居然想借他之手死去。

现在的处境很微妙。此刻的他内心正被溢满的恼羞成怒和焦躁感所折磨,有对眼前神迹造成的巨大恐慌的愤怒，有对王耀安危的担忧，也有对自己被知晓的秘密的羞耻。他曾经发誓绝对不会让人知道他的内心，今日不仅泡了汤，而且还是被当事人泡的。因此他惴惴不安等待着，他想无论王耀露出怎样的表情，都是情理之中的。

时间一分一秒过去，他所等待的人并没有出现。雾越来越大，视线又开始模糊。龙首也只是把目光搁在他身上，局面就这样僵持不下。

……王耀！本田菊顺着目光，声音里有着他自己未察觉的抖动。

只见迷雾中隐约露出半截人影，那影子立在刀旁，更多的动作便看不真切，但他能闻到这空气里愈发浓烈的血腥味。

本田菊用着全身气力抵住龙对他的压迫感，一步一步的走向那里。

虽然做好了准备，可当视线清晰时，他还是愣住了。

从头到脚，无一例外的沾满鲜血，像是刚从血池里捞出来般骇人。王耀跪在刀前，发上的血液正缓缓顺着垂着的头滴在残垣上，他出神地睁着眼，像是在看那血开出的花。

待到本田菊地脚步越发接近，王耀的声音才传入他的耳朵，“……秦、汉……”

王耀在念他曾经的名字。

对，汉是他第一次相遇的称呼，他还有很多名字，但是王耀不怎么说。

“……明、清……清……”王耀的声音停在末尾，自嘲的笑了笑，撑着刀踉跄的站了起来。他从起身时就把眼光瞥向本田菊，后者的眉头一直紧皱。

王耀勉强站稳，他并没有看着本田菊，目光驻足在对方身后看不见的远方，不介意眼前的听客喃喃自语道：“大清啊大清……为何我逃不过你啊……”

“本田菊……”他唤着那人，神情徘徊在呆滞与思考之间，语气显得如此淡然。

“你不是想超越我吗？来……神迹只能延续我的生命，但结束我的只有国家。”王耀抽出刀，手却哆嗦着。他的笑容苍白无力，仿佛下一秒他就要随着这雾气远去。

但本田菊怎么会结果他呢，当内心的秘密被翻出来时，那沉睡于深渊的情愫就像这抓不住的迷雾般缠上自身，现在的本田菊都不敢想象自己是在用什么表情看着王耀，说不定王耀正在暗自嘲笑自己这可笑的妄想吧。

想到这，那股羞愧和不甘又漫了上来。他大步上前，紧紧攥住王耀的手腕，眼睛里闪烁着捉摸不透的光。

“收起你的自大！谁要杀死你？！”本田菊的眼底冒出血丝，“我不会让你就这么轻易死去的，王耀。我还没有打败你……你不能死去！”

令他恼火的是，王耀仍是副无力模样，但那双眼却不断的温柔下来，本田菊被王耀的注视惹怒了，他受不了王耀温柔的样子，这让他感到内心处于极度威胁中。

王耀的面容像是忧愁的思念者，让迷途的人更难不想起种种过往。王耀仰天大笑起来，直到泣不成声的跪倒在残垣上。

不知过了多久，王耀的声音又渐渐清晰起来， “喂……你知道吗？我第一次杀死自己是在与蒙古的对决上。为了战胜他，我卑鄙地选择了‘神迹’；第二次杀死自己是在签订《南京条约》的时候，我欺骗亚瑟，准备借他之手死去，可是他毕竟是经历过种种战争的日不落帝国，一眼就看穿了我的举动；第三次就是在你手上，本田菊，可惜你手软了，我又被神迹救了。”他的笑容虚假无比，“龙对我说要活着，你也不让我死去，可是这一切都不是我想要的啊！”

王耀的双眼被泪水熏染，他真的，是想赴死。

可是本田菊呢？以忍为训的他被王耀的话彻底点燃了，猛地扑向王耀，在他身上狠狠的给清秀却狼狈的脸上了一拳，又是一拳，再一拳。

王耀，你根本不知道我曾忍受着千夫指只为向上攀爬，所有的努力都是为了超越你。都是为了你。

王耀，你害得我走到这一步，却想一死了之。你休想。

这一切都停在嘴角，它们永远不会被王耀知道，而那些不甘和愤怒，都化作拳头的力量。

“你变了，你再也不是我以前认识的那个王耀了。从里到外，都不再是了！”能够说出口的话都是这样恶毒的讽刺。

“你不也一样吗？”

王耀的脸因后仰而看不真切，但是话语还是一字不漏的传入到本田菊的耳里。

“你也不再是我……以前认识的那个菊。”

王耀摆正头，把目光放在本田菊身上，直到蒙上水雾的眼对上本田菊的眼睛。

“曾经那个天真却做事严谨，虚心好学的孩子，如今却处心积虑的用战争进行所谓的‘挑战’……这样虚伪的人，会是……”

“王耀！！”本田菊看着他残忍的笑，几乎是歇斯底里了，手里的力度也不可控制的加大，“别再沉迷于幻想了，国与国，何谈血缘，何谈羁绊！难道你不知道吗？”

他提起王耀的衣领，使其被迫顺着他所指的西方向看去，“就在那边，离这里千里外的普鲁士王国，不就是被所谓的弟弟德国吞没了吗？！神圣罗马帝国的结局呢？获利方意大利最清楚不过吧！”

王耀能感觉到本田菊喷到脸上的热气，虽然心是冰冷无比。

“呵呵……是你需要看清现实，本田菊。”王耀的眼睛睁得大大的，像是想让眼前的人洞察自己眼底的所有。

“活着就是最好的吗？死去才是我们最大的奢求。当你有一天面临与我一样的境地你就会渴求它的到来。”

“不是这样的……”

龙不知何时安静地来到了王耀身边。

“死亡和生存，并不是对立关系，王耀。你曾在烈火中死去，再在黎明中重生。你是国，你不会死去的。”

王耀尊敬着龙，这毕竟是他的神迹，而且在这漫长岁月里，只有龙见证了王耀的一生。

“已经走到了尽头了，我的老友。别那么残酷让我来看着它灭亡。”

本田菊此时将一半的注意力放在了龙身上，他的思绪又被那个幻境搅乱了。

剩下一半注意力继续听着王耀的对话，王耀的情绪渐渐平复了。他本就不是一个高调的人，本田菊想，这场战争带给他们的真的太多太多了。

龙突然把目光转向本田菊，兽瞳的压迫让本田菊有些喘不过气。

“本田菊，你不属于这里。拿走你的东西。”

被其他国家神迹直呼本名，他不免冷笑了一声，瞥了一眼王耀对龙开口道：“很快这里就都是我的了。”他刻意强调了“我”。

“他指的不只是这把刀。”

王耀的笑容勉强的挤着。本田菊几乎是以肉眼可见的速度从狂妄中冷却。

无形的东西从两人间蔓延开来，终究还是要面对这个问题。本田菊像是变了一个人。不过良好的素质让他保持了一个国家应有的自制力，即使那只是暴风雨前的宁静。

“果然那个晚上，你不是迷路了。”

王耀的声音穿过本田菊的思考，本田菊几乎能够立刻将那个月夜下的每一帧都回忆起来。那个晚上他的确骗了王耀，当时还是少年模样的本田菊因为对哥哥的迷恋，忘我的尾随着王耀来到庭前。也正是在这个晚上，他第一次看到酒后的王耀。说是醉酒，倒不如颇有几分沉醉之意，就像中国唐朝时期的诗仙李白，但王耀比他年轻，也更迷人。

但自己还是太年轻，很快就被王耀发现了踪迹。本田菊当然不能承认自己的不道德行为，这会给哥哥留下不好的印象的，他要当哥哥心里最疼爱的孩子，比王湾，王龙地位更重要的孩子。

于是他说自己迷路了，然后意料之外的得到了王耀宠溺的笑容，一个落在眉心的吻。

现在想起来，多么愚蠢的谎言啊，但是王耀的行为足够证明自己在他心里的地位。而现在再想呢，那一切都是多么荒诞啊，让扭曲的爱在本田菊的内心生了根，慢慢笼罩了他的心，连同变质的过去埋在那儿，待到那腐烂也无人问津。

“怎么，千年前的幻境你还信？”本田菊依旧保持冷汗贴近自己。

“算了吧，我都不记得这回事了。你不会还在在意这种无聊的事吧？”后一句他是说给自己听的。

王耀那边始终保持着沉默，要不是本田菊的余光依然感觉到王耀的视线，他都会以为王耀晕倒了。不过王耀的状态的确不太好，失血后的休克症状已经反应在他那愈发苍白的面色上。

有必要快点结束这个局面，本田菊有预感那些离开的士兵很快就会过来，但内心焦躁地对王耀地回答留有一丝渴求。

突然视角里的王耀朝自己迈开了步子，他缓慢的移动着，刀神就被这样拖在地上，与残垣摩擦出一轮又一轮。

本田菊的脊背一凉，他本可以大声呵斥王耀停下，但是喉咙却像是封了蜜糖般粘稠不动，自己那双纯黑的瞳孔正因为越来越近的人影而不断收缩。

这一幕，仿佛就是那个月夜，王耀顺着月光缓缓走向本田菊。他都无法抗拒。

王耀的脸离自己只有半米。

苍白没有好转，而他也没有说一句话，只是将那把浸满自己血液的武士刀递还给它的主人。

两人在无言中完成了动作。

“菊。”

那个人轻声唤他。

“回去吧。”

他伸出稚嫩的小手，小心翼翼的牵起那个人温厚的手。

“回去吧。”

龙发出声响。

“菊。”

他只听见王耀说了这一个字。

异象消失了，军队也都回到原地，司令官已经说不出话来。

突然人群里有人嚷嚷起来，紧接着那个方向爆发出雷鸣般的声音，队伍纷纷让出道来，士兵的脸上既是喜悦，又是后怕。

直到本田菊走到司令官面前，司令官才相信眼前的人是他的国家。

他全身破败不堪，除了灰尘，还有干涸的血。他的刀没了外壳，只是被他拿在手中，绝大多数士兵都是第一次见到传说中的刀神，只是他们不得不将这上面的血和国家本人相关联。

“不管怎样…您回来就好！！”人群又躁动起来。

声潮响彻圆明园。

这是一段无法从史书典籍上获得的故事。

两人的故事，仍继续发展着，梦与梦，总是没有真实的交界的。

而他们的结局，也只是向死而生。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章前前后后删改了好几次直到18年，现在看来许多细节和对话都过于稚嫩，但那是属于当时在极东圈里的我所书写的，现在改动不会再拥有那般激情，故作为回忆见证，将此文发布出来。本来打算发在lofter上，但是文章摘选《为龙》《王耀》的部分可能引起不必要的纠纷。这是我写这篇文的灵感初始地，不可删除，而我这人不想起什么冲突，故选了AO3。非常期待各位读者的评价，这能更好助我创作，请毫不犹豫的指教！非常感谢！XD
> 
> 如果《为龙》《王耀》创作人认为我写的那部分侵权，请联系我，我会删除此文。至少您的文字对我而言是足够震撼的，能够在这种感情下喷涌而出的灵动，已是我最开心的事。


End file.
